Pent Up
by tw-i-see-light
Summary: Bella and Edward aren’t together yet. But they will be. Edward has personal issues and may resort to violence. Bella needs serious attention. Things get sexual. Plus there are small secrets.Tell me if i should continue.Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. I'll let you know what I own.**

--

Summary: Bella and Edward aren't together yet. But they will be. Edward has personal issues and may resort to violence. Bella needs attention. Things get sexual.

--

EPOV 16

Forks high is not the safest place for certain people like me, Or because of me.

My father's colleague at the hospital he just started at has a daughter who would want to put up with me. I don't really give a rat's ass who that stuck up dork is. But for him we arrange for her to meet me at school by the main office. Supposedly our classes match. Plus it was rather sunny as well. And a nice Friday since it's normally rainy.

I figure she'll have glasses, high socks. And just be ugh.

When I got there I saw two super sexy girls and had to think none of these girls is Bella.

The blonde one had super tight black skinny jeans and red blouse that was tight and loose in all the right places.

The brunette…was absolutely striking. She had a red skirt on, but it was short. She'd better hope she doesn't drop anything. She was also wearing a black strapless tube top. So she and the blonde were matching. Her heels were black and the blondes were red.

I sighed waiting this Bella girl. That got the girl's attention.

They walked over to me with the blonde speaking up, "What are you waiting for?" Wow. Way to be obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "The girl of my dreams." The blonde one giggled.

She cleared her throat, "I think he means you Bella." Damn! She looked me up and down then blushed a beautiful light color.

She smiled, "What's your name?"

I frowned, "Edward. And yours must be Bella. So can we go so we can get a seat in the back?"

She turned to the blonde, "I'll see you later Rose." Then gave her a quick peck on the lips. **(AN: Just as friends.)**

She said we had Spanish first. As we walked down the hallway I notice people stop and stare.

I took a deep breath, "What are you people staring at!"

Bella simply giggled, "Your hot, I'm hot. Do the math. Ignore them it's never gonna end."

--

We sat in one of the corners of the last row.

She cleared her throat, "So Edward, tell me about yourself."

I rested my hand on her creamy white thigh, "We could do that back at my place."

About 10 minutes later she spoke again, "Edward I know this is too much to ask so soon but can I wear your hoodie?"

I did feel the goose bumps on her thigh, maybe she'll learn not to wear something so short and revealing.

The hoodie was large on me so it was going to be super large on her. I took it off and shoved it at her.

She put it on was she was lost inside the black material. Once she fixed herself it looked like she was naked. Mmm.

Looking at the clock I grew bored, "Bella do you just sit here through your classes all day? Come on lets ditch."

She looked at her nails, "Can Rose come?"

I nodded my head.

With that we simply stood up and walked out ignoring the calls of our teacher.

We got to the parking lot I noticed my brother Emmett making out with the Rose girl.

--

BPOV

I smirked at Rose and the huge boy, "So my place or yours?" She and the big guy were going to her place.

Edward stood straight, "Moms at my place, so yours."

I scooted close to Edward, "Will you let me drive your car?"

He did a double take, "What? Fuck no. No one touches my baby."

He walked to his silver shiny Volvo. I followed after him and stood by the door.

I waited for him to unlock it, but he didn't. He was smirking towards me.

I grew impatient, "What?"

He unlocked the door, "You owe me when we get to your place."

--

My house was big but there was only 2 people the live there. My mom's always working out of state and country.

Edward was leaning against his hood. I was waiting for him again. He beckoned me to come over to him.

I quickly walked over and stood in front of him. He wound his arms around my waist and switched our position but placing me on top of the hood with him in between my legs.

He smiled, "I think you owe me."

I took a glance at the driveway then my phone. I knew that our fathers were going to come here to talk about us but he didn't.

I bit my lip, "Go park your car someplace far, I'll wait for you."

With a frown he moved and let me down.

15 minutes later he was running up to me all red and sweaty.

He took a second to catch his breath, "I need a shower."

I led him up to the third floor and into my bathroom.

He looked me up and down, "I know you want to join me."

I blushed, "No hanky panky."

--

Our shower was quick and we just washed each other. He's packing and big toy too.

I gave him a pair of my sweats; I always got double my size so they would hang low on my hips. He pulled his on as did I. I pulled on a black tank top and gave him one of Charlie's t-shirts.

We went on the first floor so we could wait for our dad's. But he still didn't know.

Just as we were about to pass the front door he stopped.

He looked confused then angry, "Why the hell did you tell me to move my car!" I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but he roughly grabbed my arm and turned me to face him, "Answer me when I talk to you!" His green eyes changed a bit but I didn't think twice about like I should have.

I flipped my hair, "Because I didn't want it in my driveway." I stated sarcastically.

Before anything else he roughly slapped me as the door opened, "Why did I have to move it?"

I didn't say anything. I stared into his eyes till his softened up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

EPOV

I was hugging Bella after making the mistake of hitting her. I pulled back and rubbed the cheek I hit.

I leaned in to kiss her and she shoved her tongue in my mouth until I was roughly pulled by my ear.

I looked around to see my father looking extremely pissed.

He sighed, "Why did you hit her?"

I looked at Bella, "It was a reflex."

He pulled me over to the couch and sat me down, "And why did you get this reflex?"

I looked at Charlie with sad eyes, "Because I was angry. It was an accident."

Bella replied with a scratchy voice, "Its okay, I've had worse."

I frowned, "It's not okay. Wait…you've had worse!" I shouted getting angry again.

She got up and sat on my lap, taking my face in hers and whispered, "We'll discuss it later."

Her father finally took the chance to speak, "Why is both of your hair wet?"

Bella blushed and hid her head in my chest as I turned my head away placing my hand on her revealed lower back.

--

**Next chapter will be shorter. ****** **Give me ideas of what should happen…after you read chapter 2.**

**Please tell me what you thought by reviewing. Thank you. Check out young start as well.**


	2. Body part you tried to protect

_She got up and sat on my lap, taking my face in hers and whispered, "We'll discuss it later."_

_Her father finally took the chance to speak, "Why is both of your hair wet?"_

_Bella blushed and hid her head in my chest as I turned my head away placing my hand on her revealed lower back._

BPOV

Charlie groaned, "Isabella, we've already discussed your sexual habits. Stick to one guy before you get sick."

I looked up at him with fire in my eyes, "Why would you say that?"

He stared at me for a second, "Look at your position. That says a lot to me."

I stood in front of him, "Daddy I don't even know him. We took a simple shower together. I know I'm sexually frustrated. But I don't fuck every guy I see." I stormed away.

When I got to my room I shouted, "I WANT MY MOM!" I stripped and put on some lingerie, blue with midnight blue for the lacing. I was bent over after pulling up my panties when I heard an intake of breath.

EPOV

Things got awkward when Bella left.

My dad looked over at me, "Why aren't you in school?"

I stood, "Can we discuss it at home?"

He sat on the edge of the couch, "Just tell me."

I sighed, "Its simple, Bella wanted to get to know me."

With that I turned and ran up the stairs.

I opened Bella's door when I got there and saw her pulling up her underwear. I took a breath at the beauty in front of me.

I walked in and locked the door. She looked at me then crawled in the bed. I didn't know what to do so I stripped my clothes and got in behind her.

I heard her gasp when she felt my hard dick against her ass. She took a breath and relaxed a bit. She started to tell me about her mom, her dad, and about Rose. I did the same only with my 2 brothers, Jasper and Emmett. It felt like we've been best friends for years. That wasn't my plan.

It was about 5 o'clock but she said she was sleepy.

Before she went to sleep I said one more thing, "Bella you owe me."

She took a deep breath to wake herself up, "What do you want?"

I looked her in the eyes, "You." I kissed her with an angry passion. As I hooked my fingers underneath her panties my phone rang, "Shit."

I sat up and felt her hands on my shoulder, "Ignore it."

I softly pushed her off of me and entered the bathroom to get my phone.

The caller id read Emmett, "What the fuck man?!"

I heard a giggle then a deep chuckle, "Emmy baby are you sure Bella's safe with Edward? He sounds a bit unstable. And Bella has attention issues. And she's a bitch when she doesn't get sex. She practically claimed Edward hers when she put on that hoodie."

Then I heard "Emmy" say, "If they both have problems then there perfect for each other. But did she really have sex that many times in the same day?"

Giggler sighed, "She's…she has slut like qualities but she's not a slut."

That was all I heard before I saw Bella pulling on the sweats and my hoodie…oh mmm she forgot the top. She pulled on some flip flops.

She walked to the bathroom and was looking down, "Can you take me to meet your mom."

I hung the phone up and pulled on the clothes Bella had given me earlier, slipping the iphone in the pocket of the sweatpants.

--

BPOV

I ran out of my room and down the stairs after Edward put his shoes on and got his keys. We reached the dining room and noticed our fathers still talking as well as eating stake.

He stopped me when I was about to pass, "What were you two doing up there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well Eddie was about to meet the one part of my body you tried to protect."

Anger flashed through his eyes, "If your going to have sex like that don't come back here until you have one solid boyfriend."

Tears sprang to my eyes, "I...I want my mommy." I turned and walked up the stairs.

EPOV

I walked out the door before they could question me. I quickly ran around that long ass corner and down the street to get into my car. When I drive I could make it there in less than a min.

She was just walking out of the house with her bag, our backpacks, and a Victoria Secret bag.

I got out and helped her put her stuff in the back.

From then we drove in silence to my house.

She silently started to cry when we were in my driveway, "Nobody's loves me. I'm an ugly slut."

I rubbed her hair, "That's not true, your beautiful, smart, and an experimenter."

She rubbed her eyes, "Okay, would it be okay to stay here for the weekend, "

I looked down in my lap, "Yea, but there's a little surprise."

She reached over and grabbed my hand, "Tell me, I won't judge you."

I sighed they always say that, "I have a child. He's three and the worst ever."

I looked up to see her wide eyed stare. She took a breath, "Were suppose to help each other…and were doing good…at a really fast pace but what his name is would help right now?"

I grabbed the bags and got out of the car; she followed me and leaned against the hood.

I looked towards the door, "Andrew, his name is Andrew."

BPOV

Just then a small little child ran out of the house, "Daddy!"

When he reached Edward he grabbed hold of his leg. I heard Edward sigh.

He bent down to Andrew's level and asked why he came outside with no shoes and socks.

Andrew muttered an 'I don't know.' Edward gave him three hard smacks to the butt. With a sigh he walked into the house.

Andrew was crying loudly and staring at me. I held my hands out for him.

He wrapped his arms and legs around me tightly then buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I walked us into the house, "Where is daddy's room?"

He pointed upstairs. And upstairs we went. I heard the shower running in one of the rooms and Andrew pointed to the door.

Andrew let me go and pulled my hand to go in the room. I walked over to the bed and laid under the covers.

Andrew crawled in and laid on my chest. I wrapped the blankets tightly around me and fell asleep shortly after Andrew.

EPOV

I left Andrew outside with Bella and went to take a shower.

This may have been the best shower I've ever taken. About thirty minutes passed when I walked out in a white tee and pajama pants.

--

Esme was in the kitchen cooking dinner when she asked how was school I told her dad will tell you.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "Where's Andy, he needs to clean up for dinner?"

I shrugged my shoulders then and turned to find him, "Andy! Bella!"

I got nothing from them. I told Esme I'll eat with them later. I went into the living room and watched some TV.

About thirty minutes in this show "Bad girls club" came on and a group of girls were beating the shit out of some girl with blonde hair.

Rpov

"Do you think Bella could join us for dinner?"

Emmett snorted, "Hells yeah…but do you want her too?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut the hell up she's my best's friend."

I decided to call her and asked what she was doing tonight…

BPOV

I felt my phone vibrate then my ringtone started in the hoodie. Andrew started to scream even though my phone had already stopped.

I sighed, "Come on, let's go potty."

He went first and brushed his teeth, then washed his hands and face. Then I went and cleaned myself up.

I went back in the room and put on a cami, I'll cover up later.

I looked down at Andrew, "Okay Andrew I'm Bella, and we should go find daddy, okay?"

He held his arms open and I picked him up and then we walked down the stairs.

I was at the bottom step, "Edward?"

Then he came from left, "Hey where were you guys, I was looking for you?"

I blinked, "We were sleep. In your bed."

He looked at Andrew, "You ready to eat buddy?"

He nodded his head. Edward held his arms open but Andrew turned away from him.

Edward frowned at me, "Come on I'll introduce you to my mom." He walked in front of me and cleared his throat to someone in the kitchen.

She looked up at me and smiled.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "Mom this is Bella. And Bella this is my mom Esme, call her that it makes her feel young."

I giggled, "It's nice to meet you Esme." She said a 'you too' back and went back to cooking.

Edward cleared his throat, "Mom is it alright if Bella stays with us for the weekend?"

She was nodding her head, "Yea…its fine. Besides Rose is staying as well, and I also think that Andy would hate me if I sent her home."

He smiled at me, "So…is Andy's food ready?"

She turned around with a kiddy plate that contain fries, broccoli and, chicken nuggets.

Edward turned to Andy, "You ready to eat?"

He smiled up at me, "I wanna eat at the table wif Bell and daddy."

NPOV

This was so new to Edward…Andy never wanted to eat at the table. When they ate it was earlier then the usually do.

Edward and Bella took Andrew up to bed with them because Edward felt he needed to talk to Edward about why Bella his here. Plus they just wanted to spend time together….

"Daddy…can Bella be my mommy? I like her she's prettier and nicer than my other moms." Andrew stated out loud.

Edward and Bella both looked confused.

**AN: Please leave reviews…or I just won't write anymore…but thanks for R & R. And read my other story…Please leave ideas for pent up…Chapter 3 will be a short one.**


	3. Giggle

**AN: Please leave reviews…or I just won't write anymore…but thanks for R & R. And read my other story…Please leave ideas for pent up…Chapter 3 Thanks **_**cutieb **_**for letting me use a part of her story **_**somebody like you**_**. Which I will include the idea a little later though. Check that out as well as my other story. :] **

"_Daddy…can Bella be my mommy? I like her she's prettier and nicer than my other moms." Andrew stated out loud. _

_Edward and Bella both looked confused._

EPOV

I began to frown, "What do you mean little buddy?"

Andrew crawled into Bella's lap, "Miss Tanya hit me." This is the first time I'm hearing about this, "Then the J lady said I was a test tube...Someting, I think it was baby…but I don't know what it means."** (Its suppose to be someting, he's a kid.)**

That's the first I've heard about anything. Before I could speak Bella spoke, "It means that this J lady is a liar. And Tanya is mean little…female dog."

I smiled at Bella, "Andrew, I think you should go to sleep."

He got under the covers, "I'll sleep with you tonight." Bella…from the looks of it was about to agree. I grabbed her arm so she'd look at me.

I winked and shook my head, "He's a big boy now Bella, he can sleep in his own room, which right next to grandma and grandpa. So say goodnight Andy."

He sat up and gave Bella a huge hug and then a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek as she did the same. Then he turned to me and waved. After the wave he walked out of the room slamming it shut.

Bella sighed, "The smartest three year old I know. Go the lock the door assface."

I gasped at her but went to lock the door.

--

I thought I was getting some action… she's asleep. On top of that her stupid phone…which is the same as mine kept going off.

I was tempted to wake her by pushing her shoulder a bit but she didn't even stir.

I rubbed her stomach, "Bella? Bella wake up." I smacked her ass hard but she only turned to face me and put her face towards my neck.

--

Bpov

I felt something hard beneath me and realized it was Edward… I rolled away from him and sat up.

I looked towards Edward and his eyes were wide open, "What's wrong with you?"

He groaned and went to the bathroom. I took this time to dress in a pair of white raw turned cuff shorts and a buffalo plaid cami. **(Look for these on Wet Seal. The flip flops too. Picture them tighter and smaller.)**

Then I slipped on some sunglass flip flops and sat on the bed. I waited for Edward to come out, but he never did.

He was inside of the bathtub sleeping. I sat on the ledge and tapped his eye. What I noticed is his bathtub is huge. For just him it's large.

I got close by his ear, "Edward?" He stirred a bit. "Eddie?" He shot up so fast and his head hit me in the face, I slipped off the edge and onto the floor.

I don't know why but I just started to cry.

He jumped out of the tub, "Oh Bella, your nose is bleeding."

I continued crying, "Shut up."

He scoffed, "You're the one crying like a little bitch, so don't tell me to shut up."

I rolled my eyes, "Get the fuck off me dickhead."

I got up and heard him gasp, "You look hot in those tiny shorts, and your breasts are just calling me. Mmm."

I walked downstairs to his parent's room and he followed me. I slowly opened it and got the shock of my life.

Epov

My parents were having…sex. Damn my daddy is still gettin it. But still my eyes, this is gross and Bella, she's standing here enjoying it while her nose is bleeding.

I tapped her ass, and mouthed 'let's go'.

She narrowed her eyes and flew against the door, letting out an 'Ow! Edward!'

And my parents jumped and covered themselves, thank god.

I rolled my eyes, "Bella get up so I could clean your nose."

My mom looked appalled, "Why did you push her?"

My mouth fell open, "I didn't lay a finger on her. Ask her."

She stood up, "No but he did lay his big head on me and almost broke my nose, sorry for disrupting you though." She winked at my mother. Gross.

I walked her into the kitchen, "What the hell was up with that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was bored and you are boring."

I nodded my head, "I'm boring huh?" She giggled and sat on the counter.

She pulled me between her legs, "Yes you are." I reached over and grabbed a moist towel and cleaned up her nose.

She sighed when I finished, "Thank you." I smirked up at her.

I rubbed her bare thighs and bit my lip, "Let's go back to bed and…talk."

I didn't give her time to reply when I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder.

--

She sat up out of breath, "What happened to talking?"

I pulled her back down, "We just got up here, so come here and kiss me." We made out for a good ten minutes.

I was lying on her chest when I asked, "Why are your boobs so…perfect and lifted?"

She yawned, "You really want me to answer that? They stay active."

I wiggled my face between them and she giggled.

I frowned, "I know we just met and all but…will you giggle again?" **(He was about to say something he nor Bella are ready for…but got distracted)**

She must have thought I was joking because her giggle was way too natural. And that shit made my dick hard.

She switches our rolls so her head was on my chest, "When does Andrew wake up?"

I rub her back and move around to pull the covers over us, "He's out with my brother today."

I looked at her and noticed her eyes moving slower, "Bella, I like you."

I didn't think she'd reply, "I like you too, but I'm not quite ready to be called someone's girlfriend."

She leaned up and kissed me but I pulled away, "They all say that after meeting Andrew."

She sat up and punched me so hard in the jaw it could have been Emmett.

Then she got up and left. I didn't chase her just yet, give her a few to settle down.

--

Bpov

I sat up and punched him so hard in the jaw, and it hurts like hell.

It's just so hard for me to think he would say something like that. Fuck him.

I mean, is it wrong to only want sex when someone wants to give you that plus more?

I really didn't know where I was heading until I was downstairs on the couch. I only said no because I know I wouldn't be able to give myself to him entirely. I would have a string of other guys; I'm too much of a temptation.

I've got to get out of here.

--

Bella went upstairs and grabbed her belongings and asked Edward to give her a ride home.

He of course didn't want to but he didn't want her walking by herself. Edward was purposely driving slowly, no matter how much it bothered her. He placed his right hand on her bare thigh only to have her smack it off.

He sighed, "Fine will you tell me why you punched me?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, "Will you just take me home?"

I sighed and carried on with her wishes.

Maybe it is too soon, I'm not even sure I could have another person in my life that way.

**BPOV**

Finally, Edward dropped me off. It wasn't late so my dad was still up watching something on the TV.

I finally took this chance to ask him, "Daddy?"

He mumbled a "Hmm."

I sat on the couch next him, "When is mom coming back?" I was sure he wasn't gonna answer.

He turned to me, "I know exactly when she's coming home. But I need to know that when she returns you won't be riding them like you are now. Will you ease it down for your ole man?"

I cleared my throat, "I can't make any promises but I can promise to try…Now when is she coming?"

He sighed, "Monday night. And you better go to school for the whole day."

I stood up so angry, "So soon and you just let me do all this shit I did this week?"

He laughed, "That's all on you princess."

I groaned, "There's so much to clean and buy. Will you give me your credit card tomorrow and maybe call a 24-hour maid service?"

He just decided to turn the TV off, "I'll leave it on the table. Um…wash the car you take tomorrow by hand and if I find out you bought things you didn't even need to buy, I'll be driving you to school for a week."

I yawned, shit I wanted to go out, and "Oh no wait I wanna take the big car, besides I like it better when you drive your car anyway." Maybe Edward will wash it for me.

I turned to go up the stairs, "Dad do you know if he's…" I knew I didn't have to continue.

He sighed, "Of course he's coming and he has to finish school with you." I'm smiling so huge right now. "Don't even think about it, I won't tolerate it."

**PLEASE REVEW. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. MOST OF YOU KNOW THE SCHOOL YEAR IS JUST ABOUT OVER SO WE HAVE LOTS OF WORK. **

**BUT PLEASE IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CHARLIE IS TALKING ABOUT. AND WHY Bella SMILED SO BIG. ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN. THANK YOU. R & R.**

**TW-I-SEE-LIGHT**


	4. My Eyes!

_I yawned, shit I wanted to go out, and "Oh no wait I wanna take the big car, besides I like it better when you drive your car anyway." Maybe Edward will wash it for me._

_I turned to go up the stairs, "Dad do you know if he's…" I knew I didn't have to continue._

_He sighed, "Of course he's coming and he has to finish school with you." I'm smiling so huge right now. "Don't even think about it, I won't tolerate it."_

I rolled my eyes, "Daddy what are you even talking about?"

He walked past me and started up the stairs, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Renee and I will not allow it in my house!"

I swallowed hard and ran next to my father, "Dad, do you miss mom that much?"

He continued up the stairs and to his room as I followed, "Daddy it's okay I miss her too."

He sat on his bed with me next to him, "You. You Bella, you look just like her. That's why I spend so much time working, so I don't have to see you."

What did that have to do with anything, and then it dawned on me, "Oh daddy, don't worry she's coming home soon enough."

With that I quickly left the room.

--

I was getting kind of bored lying in my bed, and then the doorbell could be heard downstairs.

I quickly rushed down to get it hoping it was something fun for me to do. But I got down there and saw Rose in an oversized white t-shirt with blood stained on it crying her eyes out. And next to her was Edward holding a sleeping Andrew.

I ushered them in and gestured for Rose to go up stairs and shower while Edward was giving the details of what happened and briefly told me that Emmet t was hurt in an accident and it was near Rose's house which explains the blood on her shirt.

I quickly stood, "Here give me Andrew, he can sleep in my bed, which _is _clean." He handed him over to me and followed me up stairs to my room.

He watched me as I carefully laid him down underneath the covers, and then sat down at the foot of the bed.

I stood there staring at him, which was getting pretty awkward. I walked over to my bathroom, and saw Rose sitting in the bath portion of my combo shower and bath set. She was crying has hard and silently as she could. I instantly climbed in next to her and wrapped my arms around her broken figure.

I cried for her, for the Cullen's, for myself. It had to be at least twenty minutes before Edward came in and turned off the water and left us some towels. I led us over to my drawer and got us some lacy undergarments, hers being red and mines being green. I pulled off my wet clothes and placed on the underwear. I got out a black pair off sweats for her along with a white shirt. And for me white sweats and a black shirt.

She got dressed slowly and I respected that.

I walked over and stood in front of Edward, "Are you going or staying?"

He cleared his throat, "I wanted to go with Rose but I can't let Andrew see Emmett like that."

I nodded my head, "He's fine here." Not that he wanted me to go.

He showed a small smile, "Why'd you hit me Bella?"

I sat down on his lap, "Because, you think I don't want you cause of Andy. Of course I want you, and Andrew makes me want you more. But I'm not ready…emotionally to be with someone like how you want me. I don't know how to love or like in the way you want me to. So you should just have fun for now, besides we just met."

He smiled up at me, "Okay I understand, I'm gonna go now."

I stood up and followed them out and locked the door.

I quickly ran up to me room and cuddled next to the cute little boy and fell asleep worried about my best friend and the new people in my life.

--

_How do you love? How do you love someone? Someone?_

"Bella? Bella, wake up." I heard a voice call.

I rolled over and tried to drown out the calling of my name.

I opened my eyes, well I tried to they were stuck together, "Ah! Holy shit, my eyes, is I blind?" Then I heard laughing and a sexy chuckle.

Huge hands and a washcloth were going over my face as I was then able to see Edward and Andy in my room.

I breathed in natural air and scratched my stomach, "What's going?"

He sat down on my bed and slipped something cold and plastic in my underwear.

I heard Andy snicker, "Daddy's the man." Fucking smart ass kid is awesome.

I rolled my eyes at the kid, "So it feels like plastic money…are you guys going to come with me on my shopping excursion?"

Edward thought about it while I grabbed the card from my underwear and placed it on the bedside table.

He took a breath, "Well I was thinking maybe Andy could go hang with granny today. And you and I could go out. What are you shopping for anyway?"

I looked at the card, "Oh I told my dad it was stuff for my mom…but she doesn't need the new Iphone like I do."

He laugh a sarcastic laugh, "Well I'm gonna drop him off at home, and you get ready here. I'll be back in ten minutes. And you better be ready or else I'm pulling you out in whatever you have on."

--

I quickly decided on a pink micro mini skirt and a zigzag striped strapless shirt. Then I decided on some black slip on sneakers.

Grabbing a random bag, my phone and credit cards, I was down the stairs just hearing Edward arrive.

Going outside as he starts to get out he did a double take, "I told you to get dressed not naked."

I looked down at what I was wearing, "I thought I looked nice." I was starting to feel sad.

He walked up to me, "You look great but turn around." When I turned around I felt his hands roaming my ass cheeks.

I was about to object when he said, "My hands aren't _under _your skirt, that's what's hanging out. But hey you're still sexy so let's go." With that he smacked me on the ass to get me to move.

--

I only came to the mall for two thing; the new Apple Iphone, and to get some new lingerie from Victoria Secret.

--

**AN: How will Edward handle walking around the mall with a half naked hottie? And being in a sexy store with a sexy girl, will things get heated or just deflated? Will Bella finally get him to drop the strings and have sex with her?**

**Please review!**


	5. Subway!

_I looked down at what I was wearing, "I thought I looked nice." I was starting to feel sad._

_He walked up to me, "You look great but turn around." When I turned around I felt his hands roaming my ass cheeks._

_I was about to object when he said, "My hands aren't under your skirt, that's what's hanging out. But hey you're still sexy so let's go." With that he smacked me on the ass to get me to move._

_--_

_I only came to the mall for two things; the new Apple Iphone, and to get some new lingerie from Victoria Secret_.

--

EPOV

I was pulling out of her driveway as she put her hand on my chest to stop me.

I looked down at her hand, "What?" She rolled her eyes.

She pulled her eyebrows together, "I told my dad I'll take the big car, but never mind we could take yours." She removed my hand from my chest. "So tell me about your past or childhood."

I started to get carried away in the speed, "You may never believe this but I was a child model and I used to model alongside the most beautiful girl in the world. And that was the only time period where you could call me "Little Eddie".

She started to blush, "Did she have a name?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes. Yes she does, its "Little Isabella"." I didn't think twice when she paled.

She quickly got her color back, "Oh lordy, she must have been something else. Do you ever see her, or miss her?"

I started to near the mall, "Yes, I miss her every day, more and more."

--

BPOV

The first place I pulled him to was the Apple store where I just grabbed the phone and went to the register.

The cashier started talking, "Hi, I hope you found everything you were looking for."

As I was about to reply Edward cut in, "Yeah ummm… can you please cut the crap and just ring her up? Better yet hurry up and put it on my card" Then proceeded to throw his card at the man.

We were out of there in a flash. I don't even know what happened after that guy said 'hi'.

He looked down at me, "So can I buy you some see through panties now?"

That's how my shopping day went. He literally bought me everything that was my size from the store in hopes of me modeling it for him later. So we went to my house with like 6 pairs of the same bras or something.

--

EPOV

I was kind of starting to feel bad that I didn't let her buy her own stuff but, I figure if I did, she'd show me how it all looks on her.

I'm a smart man, aren't I?

I thought we were on our way out when she said she had to come home with a gift for her mom. We turned around when she decided on a new comforter set and a new piece of lingerie.

The set was black and red, and she said her mom's favorite color was purple. So I insisted on a little two-piece which was purple. But the outfit…it was screaming, 'I might as well be naked!' I decided to get a blue one for Bella.

Then finally it was time to go home, she stopped me again.

BPOV

Finally, I got my damn Subway. Bitch was complaining the whole trip and we only shopped for like two hours. I had to beg and beg for it. I don't beg I could have bought it my damn self. So I walked out of there with seven different subs and one kids sub.

He looked wide-eyed, "Why'd you get so many?" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

I got in the car and looked at him, "Stop your bitching, we are going home okay?"

--

As he walked inside and brought the bags to my room I quickly got out and went to my car and drove away towards his house. God he's so annoying, I can't believe I used to like him.

I turned the radio on and heard a song I didn't recognize.

I'm sure it was almost over.

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me

I pushed some buttons on my phone real quick and it was a song from that little girl Demtria "Demi" Lovato. It was called catch me, and damn that kids got some pipes on her.

I then arrived at Edward's house and just ran on in shouting, "Free Subway! The tuna is mine and the little boy has his own! Oh and save one for my father!"

I ran up the stairs just as Edward burst through the door. I ran to Andrew's room and snuggled under the covers next to him. I never noticed but this was no kid's bed.

Seconds later Edward came through the door….

**A/N: Sorry it's a shorty, at least I updated. I want to press pause on this story and my other story ******** to do a new one; the chapters will be short so I could keep up with it. Let me know what you think and I'll have a summary waiting for those people. ******


	6. Poppin young Cherrys

_I ran up the stairs just as Edward burst through the door. I ran to Andrew's room and snuggled under the covers next to him. I never noticed but this was no kid's bed._

_Seconds later Edward came through the door…._

"Aahahahahah, stop it that tickles! Mmm wait, no don't stop keep going." He had rushed in looking menacing and climbed on top of me in the covers. He then proceeded to hump my leg while sucking and nipping at my neck. I had my hands either in his hair or digging my nails in his back. He would hiss and grind harder.

Then he paused for a second and looked up at me, "Be my girlfriend." Is what he simply told me?

I looked at Andrew who was hiding under the blankets. I sighed while fixing my clothes and sitting up, feeling his erection against my stomach, "I can't believe I kind of sort of fooled around with you with _Andy in his bed._ Are you guys coming over tonight?" Changing the subject is best way to go.

He sighed and got off of me, "Isabella-" I quickly cut him off to make my correction.

I was standing to leave, "Bella. It's just Bella. Okay Edward?" As soon as I said that, he furrowed is eyebrows together.

He wrapped his arms around me, "_Bella_ be my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at him.

I kissed his arms that rested on and under my breast then twirled out of them, "I'll see you tonight Edward, maybe."

I hurried out the house after grabbing the two Subway sandwiches, and telling Emmett to get better soon.

I had one phone call to make and it had to be to one of my best guy friends. Dialing his cell he picked up immediately, "Bella, babe I miss you, when you coming over?"

Slowly the car down at the stop light I breathed out, "Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd come over…"

I heard a smack and heard someone say what the fuck, while Mike told whoever it was to get the fuck out, "I'll be right over baby."

I quickly drove on to make the green light I accidently almost avoided, and then slowed down when I made it pass.

Making turns here and there I finally made it home, to see Mike already here along with a car I didn't recognize. I slowly pulled in to the garage and turned the car off. I got out while grabbing the sandwiches and headed over to Mike.

His face lit up as I got closer and closer, "Bella, doll...we never talk anymore." That makes me sad 'because Mike is super awesome to me. He's a jock but not the jerky kind, think a blonde, blue eyed, much smaller, naughtier Emmett.

I frowned, "I know, I'm sorry Mike, let's go inside and talk it over. Hey, do you know who's in there with my dad?"

He looked back at the car, "No I don't, oh hey there Cullen...What'd you do, send out a newsletter?

I too looked back and saw Edward getting out of his car, "No I didn't, but who cares let's just get inside." We walked in hand in hand with Edward behind us and I heard laughter and someone talking. I gave Edward the food and asked him to place them in the fridge.

Mike walked slowly with me into the living room. I turned the corner and gasped, "Jazzy?"

Jasper turned those icy blue eyes to me, his face bright with a smile, "Izzy! Get over here gorgeous." I walked half way and he met me at the other half. I could only stare with my mouth open wide. He looked way too dignified to describe in a magazine article, eyes like blue glass, long hair dying to be pulled.

My vision blurred as I breathed in his minty breath, I felt his hands wrap onto my upper arms, "Bella, I'm here to stay honey." I came back then just letting the tears fall so I could see him clearly.

Putting my head down leaning forward I whispered, "We'll talk later." Moving around him I saw my mother sitting very close to my father as well as another man.

Smiling bright I crushed myself into her, "Mommy, I can't believe you're here, and you're early. Why didn't you call me dad?"

He cleared his throat, "I have called you, at least 5 times. Where's your phone?" Before I could feel around or glance around, Edward walked in carrying my bag and placed it in my lap.

I looked up at him in question and furry, "You left it under the seat of my car." He then sat back and flipped his left leg over his right, the way guys do it.

Jasper walked forward and held his hand out to Edward, "Jasper Hale." Edward took his hand smiling and glanced at me.

I rolled my eyes and watched it all unfold, "Edward Cullen, do you by any chance know someone named Rose?"

Jasper's eyes lit up and my mother's eyes lit up as they replied at the same time.

Mother: Did you just say Cullen?

Jasper: My sister's name is Rose, you know her?

I cleared my throat and stood watching everyone's eyes fall to my skirt, including the mystery man's eyes. I moved over to stand next to Mike.

Edward smiled at my mother, "Yes I did Mrs. Swan." Her eyes warmed up and she glanced up at me.

She turned towards him, "We didn't think you or your family would ever return back to forks."

He looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "Remember when you were just a little boy? The things you too did at that age...I surely don't wanna know what you guys are doing at this age. Then you modeled together, any of this ringing a bell?"

I turned red as I saw his face turn red, remember what my mother was referring to was something highly impossible for children to even try to do, "She just didn't tell me it was her, and I've been looking for her. Rose is seeing my older brother or at least I think that's what they call it."

Jasper eased out of the room running his hand across my ass going up the stairs, I watched his blue eyes darken.

I cleared my throat, "Hey mom, who's this?" Taking a glance at the man sitting next to her, and then back to her.

She laughed, "Oh that's just our private driver Mel, and he was just on his way out." He quietly left with no word spoken to anyone. Mike whispered in my ear, "I'll be in your room."

I walked over and sat in Edwards motionless lap, "Me and Edward got you a gift, mom."

She glanced at dad, "Did you now, kids?"

Edward lifted his head, "Yup, it's on your bed. I think Charlie will like it too though."

Dad glanced at his watch, "Well its late kids, were gonna head to bed. Bella make sure you eat something before bed."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I already did daddy, goodnight guys."

They turned out all the lights, and the only light was from the moon and it was perfect for Edwards green eyes.

He smirked up at me and whispered, "Your mom just admitted that my young cock popped your young cherry."

I turned red, "Let's go up stairs and join the party or you'll never get this again."

**Hey this is suppppper late, but hey it makes up for a lot. So sorry it's all over the place. If you need something covered leave it in the review I hope you'd leave me. And if it seems rushed...It's totally not. So please review. Thank you soo much.**


End file.
